1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to projectile object rendering for a virtual reality spectator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic sports (e-sports) generally refers to a form of sports where the primary aspects of the sport are facilitated by electronic systems, wherein the input of players and teams as well as the output of the e-sports system are mediated by human-computer interfaces. (See, e.g., Juho Hamari, Max Sjöblom, (2017) “What is eSports and why do people watch it?”, Internet Research, Vol. 27 Issue: 2, pp. 211-232, incorporated by reference herein). In practical terms, e-sports encompasses competitive and professional video gaming events that are spectated. E-sports can be spectated live in-person (e.g. at a tournament venue), via online broadcasts or online streaming, and via television broadcast, by way of example without limitation. Many e-sports events take the form of organized tournaments, featuring a multiplayer video game competition, especially between teams of players that may include both amateur and professional players. Common video game genres associated with e-sports include real-time strategy (RTS), fighting, first-person shooter (FPS), and multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA).
Video games are executed by computing devices such as personal computers, game consoles, mobile devices, etc. One example of a gaming platform is the Sony Playstation4® (PS4), which is sold in the form of a game console. As is well known, the game console is designed to connect to a display (typically a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. The game console is designed with specialized processing hardware, including a CPU, a graphics synthesizer for processing intensive graphics operations, a vector unit for performing geometry transformations, and other glue hardware, firmware, and software. The game console may be further designed with an optical disc reader for receiving game discs for local play through the game console. Online gaming is also possible, where a user can interactively play against or with other users over the Internet. As game complexity continues to intrigue players, game and hardware manufacturers have continued to innovate to enable additional interactivity.
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is to develop games that increase the interaction between the user and the gaming system. One way of accomplishing a richer interactive experience is to use wireless game controllers whose movement is tracked by the gaming system in order to track the player's movements and use these movements as inputs for the game. Generally speaking, gesture input refers to having an electronic device such as a computing system, video game console, smart appliance, etc., react to some gesture made by the player and captured by the electronic device.
Another way of accomplishing a more immersive interactive experience is to use a head-mounted display (HMD). A head-mounted display is worn by the user and can be configured to present various graphics, such as a view of a virtual space. The graphics presented on a head-mounted display can cover a large portion or even all of a user's field of view. Hence, a head-mounted display can provide a visually immersive virtual reality experience to the user, as the HMD renders a three-dimensional real-time view of the virtual environment in a manner that is responsive to the user's movements. The user wearing an HMD is afforded freedom of movement in all directions, and accordingly can be provided a view of the virtual environment in all directions via the HMD.
It is in this context that implementations of the disclosure arise.